Brave Quest for Camelot (Elise Version)
Cast Merida/Kayley: Elise Oriana III (Sonic the Hedgehog '06) Wreck-It Ralph/Garrett: Christopher Aonuma (Digimon Fusion Season 2) Devon and Cornwall: Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, Liquidator (Darkwing Duck), Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, E-123 Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, and Max the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) (Sonic and Amy, Cosmo and Tails, Knuckles and Tikal, Shadow and Rouge, Silver and Blaze, and Max and Kayla can fall in love the same way Fix-It Felix Jr. and Calhoun did in "Wreck-It Ralph") Witch's assistants: Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Big the Cat, Froggy, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) (They join the quest because they want to help Elise fix the spell she put on Luna) Queen Eleanor: Duchess Luna (OC Sonic the Hedgehog '06; Instead of changing fate over marital tradition, it can be over Elise's dream of becoming a Knight Princess, which after Hercules' death and Richard losing his foot to the Dark Cobra AKA Jafar, Luna becomes overprotective of Elise and during the journey as a bear, she learns to loosen up, let go of Elise, and let her follow her dreams) Eleanor's bear form: Luna's bear form Ayden: Hawkmon (Digimon) Extra allies: Tiff, Tuff, Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya), Darkwing Duck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webigail "Webby" Vanderquack, Genie "Gene," Scrooge McDuck, Launchpad McQuack (Ducktales (1987)) (They join from the start), Toon Link, Toon Princess Zelda, Aryll (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker), Meta Knight, Sword Blade, Blade Knight, Knuckle Joe, Sirica (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) (They'll join along with Christopher), Batty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest), Figment (Journey into Imagination) (They'll join along with Sonic’s group), Chip (Sonic Unleashed), and Sticks the Badger (Sonic Boom) (They’ll join along with Babamon’s assistants since they, too, are Babamon’s assistants) King Fergus: Duke Richard (Sonic the Hedgehog '06; He can also be captured along with Meg, Ebrum, Like, Duckworth, and Mrs. Beakley besides loosing his foot to the Dark Cobra) Lady Julianna: Megara (Hercules; She, along with Richard, will witness Luna turning into a bear and before getting captured by Drake and his army, try to sneak Luna out) Extras with Meg: Sir Ebrum and Lady Like (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Sir Lionel: Hercules (As Elise's uncle) Ruber: Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) Extras with Drake: Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective), Fat Cat (Chip n’ Dale: Rescue Rangers), Scar (The Lion King (1994); As an anthro lion), Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba’s Pride; As an anthro lioness), Jenner (The Secret of NIMH; As Ratigan's son), Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit), and Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride; As an anthro lion, and he'll get killed off like how he did in "The Lion King 2" during the scene where the heroes discover Jafar AKA the Dark Cobra's origin is like the spell casted on Luna) Ruber's army: Wolf O’Donnell, Andrew Oikonny, Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caruso (Starfox Assault; With Pigma in his StarFox 64 outfit, and as humans in Chapters 5, 17, and 18, and as an anthro wolf, monkey, anthro pig, anthro chameleon, and anthro panther respectively), Shredder, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), Meps, Mole, Wart, and Snout (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers) Griffin: Demidevimon (Digimon), Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed (The Lion King (1994)) Mordu: Jafar (Aladdin (1992); With his snake/dragon form called the Dark Cobra being his bear form) *The only villains who live, but go to jail in the end, are Shredder, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Banzai, Shenzi, Ed, Fat Cat, and Fat Cat's henchmen Witch: Babamon (Digimon) Hamish, Hubert, and Harris: Gosalyn Mallard and Honker and Tank Muddlefoot (Darkwing Duck; They join the quest as well and after arrival in Camelot at the end, they accidentally eat the magic tart-like cake and become bear cubs) Bladebeak: Leatherhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), King Dedede, Escargoon (Kirby: Right Back at Ya), and Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit (Unlike "Quest for Camelot," they'll join Team Excalibur during the Mobian Valley detour, and their, except Dedede and Escargoon, normal forms will be their human forms, and Dedede and Escargoon develop super strength and in Chapter 17, they return to normal, and then in Chapter 18, they are given a permanent magical ability by Herc's ghost for Leatherhead and the Toon Patrol to change into their mutant forms and back at will and Dedede and Escargoon keeping their strength) Julianna's servants/Maudie: Mrs. Beakley and Duckworth (Ducktales (1987)) (They'll be unaware of Luna's transformation at first until the end during the final battle) King Arthur: Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) Queen Guinevere: Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin) Merlin: Wizardmon (Digimon) Extra with Hubie, Marina, and Wizardmon: Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) Knights: Various good guys Ogre: Shellmon (Digimon) Extras with Shellmon: Dynablade and Dynachick (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Angus: Khan (Mulan (1998); He'll stay with the heroes unlike "Quest for Camelot") Wisps: Stays the same Musical numbers 1 United We Stand (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Knights in Chapter 1) 2 On My Uncle's Wings (Parody of "On My Father's Wings" from "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Elise in Chapter 1) 3 Touch the Sky (From "Brave") (Performed by Elise in Chapter 2) 4 Drake (Parody of "Ruber" from "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Drake’s Group and their army in Chapter 5) 5 The Prayer (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Meg and Like in Chapter 6) 6 A Spark Inside Us (From "The Princess and the Goblin") (Performed by Link, Zelda, and Aryll in Chapter 6) 7 I Stand Alone (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Christopher in Chapter 6) 8 We're a Team-o (Parody of "We're a Duo" from "An American Tail") (Performed by Team Excalibur and Leatherhead's group in Chapter 8) 9 If I Didn't Have You (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by the Fearsome Four in Chapter 8) 10 I Whistle a Happy Tune (From "The King and I (1999)") (Performed by Team Excalibur in Chapter 9) 11 When She Loved Me (From "Toy Story 2") (Performed by Sarah McLachlan in Chapter 9) 12 A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal (Noble Maiden Fair) (From "Brave") (Performed by Luna and Young Elise in Chapter 9) 13 Into the Open Air (From "Brave") (Performed by Elise in her mind in Chapter 10) 14 A Spark Inside Us Reprise 1 (From "The Princess and the Goblin") (Performed by Team Excalibur in Chapter 11) 15 Looking Through Your Eyes (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by the couples in Team Excalibur in Chapter 11) 16 In My Favorite Dream (From "Mickey and the Beanstalk") (Performed by Elise in Chapter 12) 17 Whatever You Imagine (From "The Pagemaster") (Performed by Wendy Moten in Chapter 12 and third end credits song) 18 Your Mother and Mine (From "Peter Pan") (Performed by Elise in Chapter 14) 19 I Stand Alone Reprise (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Christopher in Chapter 14) 20 A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal (Noble Maiden Fair) Reprise (From "Brave") (Performed by Luna and Young Elise in Chapter 18) 21 Learn Me Right (From "Brave") (Performed by Mumford and Sons in Chapter 19) 22 A Spark Inside Us Reprise 2 (From "The Princess and the Goblin") (Performed by the good guys in Chapter 19) 23 Looking Through Your Eyes End Credits Version (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by LeAnn Rimes, first end credits song) 24 Dream Away (From "The Pagemaster") (Performed by Babyface and Lisa Stansfield, second end credits song) 25 I Stand Alone End Credits Version (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Steve Perry, fourth end credits song) 26 The Prayer End Credits Version/Italian Version (Original song/From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Celtic Woman/Andrea Bocelli, fifth end credits song) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Richard's Foot Loss and Hercules' Death Chapter 2: Elise's Secret Dream/Luna's Legend-History Lesson Chapter 3: Excalibur Stolen and Lost/Archery Tournament (Elise Version) Chapter 4: Elise and Luna's Argument/Elise Visits Babamon Chapter 5: Sneaking a Transformed Luna Out/Drake's Group and their Army's Evil Conquest Begins Chapter 6: Into the Forbidden Forest/Meeting Christopher and Link's Group Chapter 7: Babamon's Message/Team Excalibur is Born Chapter 8: Detour in Mobian Valley/New Recruits in Sonic and Leatherhead's Groups and the Fearsome Four Chapter 9: Facing Fear with Confidence With Dynablade and Dynachick's Help/Revealing Each Other's Origins and Elise's Childhood Memory Chapter 10: Fishing Lessons Become a Fun Swim/Luna's Temporary Beast Behavior Chapter 11: Escape from Drake's Group and their Army/Looking Through Your Eyes Chapter 12: Shellmon's Lair/Getting Excalibur Back Chapter 13: Discovering the Dark Cobra's AKA Jafar's Origin/Drake's Group and their Army Team Up with Jafar Chapter 14: Elise's Song for Luna/Christopher and Link's Group and the Magic Assistants, Except Chip and Sticks, Temporally Leave Chapter 15: Elise and Huey's Groups, Luna, and Leatherhead Captured/Excalibur in the Wrong Hands Chapter 16: Elise and Huey's Groups, Luna, and Leatherhead Escape Thanks to Dedede, Escargoon, and the Toon Patrol/Saving Hubie and Marina Chapter 17: Restoring Excalibur/Final Battle Part 1 (Elise Version) Chapter 18: Drake's Group and Jafar's Last Stand and Final Battle Part 2/Mending the Bond Torn by Pride Chapter 19: Official Knights of Camelot/Ending (Elise Version) For gallery: Brave Quest for Camelot (Elise Version) Gallery Category:Fan Fiction Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Fanmakes Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Parodies